Tales of IzuOcha
by afreask
Summary: A collection of IzuOcha stories. Though it's marked complete, I might update it if I have a new story. Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia/僕のヒーローアカデミア. All rights are reserved to Kohei Horikoshi, the publishing houses and other organizations that are stakeholders to the series.
1. IzuOcha Week 2018 Day 1: Stars Dreams

**Day 1: A Wish Upon A Star**

* * *

Heights Alliance, the current home of the students of UA. It was past midnight and many have gone to sleep. In the building designated for class 1A, Izuku Midorya was heading back to his room via the stairs. He was about to enter the hallway for the second floor when he heard the movement from above.

"Urakaka-san?" Izuku whispered worriedly.

She seemed distressed and being the heroic person that he is, could not leave her like that. So, he followed her to the roof. Keeping his distance until he deemed it necessary to reveal his presence.

Ochako leaned on the railing looking up at the stars. Her mind playing treasured moments of her best friend. Her emotions have become uncontrollable at times. The events leading to now had caused changes in her that she could not understand or denies.

"Aoyama-kun, you baka," Ochako vented.

'Aoyama!?' Izuku thought from his hiding place. His face had taken a panicked and hurt expression. His heart clenched and tears were falling from his eyes.

"I was doing just fine until you pointed it out," Ochako said.

'Huh?' Izuku thought. 'Did Aoyama-kun say something to her?'

"Ugh!" Ochako groaned frustratedly. Pulling her hair. "My feelings are all jumbled up! I can't think straight anymore! Argh! What am I supposed to do!?"

'Uraraka-san,' Izuku called in his mind. He took a step towards her but froze when he heard her next words.

"I have to keep my feelings for Deku-kun down," Ochako unknowingly admitted. "I can't let this distract either of us."

'Eh?' Izuku thought as his brain overclocked trying to process her words. Trying to find different meanings to her words.

"Fine!" Ochako pouted meekly as she rested her chin on her arms. Sighing in defeat. "Maybe Mina was right. Maybe I do love him."

'Love!?' Izuku repeated in his mind. Jaw slacked and a flatlined sound echoed through him. His mind reached a critical error and hit a blue screen.

For a few minutes, they stayed like that. Izuku staring at her in utter shock and disbelief. Ochako connecting the stars to resemble his face or just using the night sky to replay moments in her mind.

'She likes me!' Izuku thought finally getting over the shock. 'Uraraka-san likes me! Wait? Why me? I'm Deku. Useless, plain, nerdy and 'constantly injuring himself' Deku.'

"You're just too sweet, kind, determined and heroic," Ochako said to herself as she drew imaginary lines in the sky. Unknowingly countering said boy's line of thoughts. "I just can't help but find something endearing about you. You don't make it that hard either. You've been amazing since the day we met. If only you knew."

Izuku was dumbfounded, Here was a girl that liked him. Here was someone willing to accept him for who he is. He could not help but feel a sense of gratitude towards her. An emotion swelled inside him and his legs moved unconsciously.

"Oh! A shooting star!" Ochako said. Pointing towards the trail that the star had left behind. "A wish! A wish! I need to make a wish!"

She thought for a second. What should she wish for? Her parents needed money. The class needed to stop getting attacked. Everyone's safety. She could have wished for any of those things but with her emotions running rampant, she clasped her hands.

"I wish that I could tell Deku-kun how I feel and that we can be together," She said before her mind could think rationally. 'Ah! What the hell did I just wish for!? Bad Ochako!'

"And I hope that we'll be very happy together," Izuku said from a few feet behind her. His head bowed, tears falling from his eyes and a smile on his face.

"Deku-kun!?" Ochako said in surprise and embarrassment. She tried to turn around but she tripped causing her to fall backwards. "Eep!"

Crackling sounds filled the air as an emerald streak of electricity was left from where he was. Losing control of One for All for a split second causing an indent on the floor. His bones started to creak but he did not care.

Uraraka had braised herself for the pain. She half expected to fall off the ledge and was about to use her quirk on herself. A warm feeling and a gust of wind turned her world into a blur. When it came back into focus, her cheeks heated. There stood her Deku carrying her bridal style with a smile that threatened to split his face.

"Sorry for going crazy with my quirk there," Izuku repeated from memory and tried to imitate her smile from back then. "I just think it would have been a bad omen if you tripped, right?"

* * *

Authors Notes:

Hello readers,

Hope you enjoyed the prompt for this day. What do you think? Good, Bad, Unfeasible? Any ideas and opinions are more than welcome to improve the next ones.

Thanks,

afreask


	2. IzuOcha Week 2018 Day 2: Photograph

**Day 2: Photograph**

* * *

Eri was sitting on Izuku's bed reading going through his analysis notebooks while the boy did his homework at the desk. This was one of her pastimes when she was with her 'papa'. She may not understand the notes in them but it did not matter. She just wanted to spend time with her savior turned father. The boy in question had been given full guardianship of the little girl a few months after her rescue. The reason being the fact that Eri had grown attached to him and was still very wary of other people she did not know.

"Papa," the little girl called. Izuku winced. Still not used to being called that. Holding out a page from notebook titled 'Hero Analysis for the Future No.13'. "Why do you have a picture of Ochako-chan beside her analysis? Why does this book look different?"

"Ah, it's a long story Eri," Izuku answered her with a sheepish smile while rubbing the back of his head. "I don't want to bore you."

"I'll listen," Eri said excitedly. "I like stories. Especially the bed time stories that grandpa Toshi tells me."

"Ok then, I'll tell you," Izuku complied.

"Yay!" Eri cheered.

Izuku recounted past up to the point when All Might told him he could become a hero to the girl. True to her word. Eri listened to his tale. Her expression changed from one to the other as Izuku told her his life.

"I see," Eri said with an unreadable expression. She pointed to the picture inside the book. "But that doesn't explain the picture."

"Ah," Izuku said flustered and blushing. He tried to think of a way to explain it to the child but could not. So, he decided to do it plainly. "You see. Besides you, grandma Inko and grandpa Toshi, she's the most important person in my life."

'Does that mean she's...'

* * *

The next morning, it was another normal weekend for class 1A. Sato had begun making everyone some breakfast when Eri came down with Izuku after taking a shower from his morning exercises.

"Morning Midorya! Morning Eri-chan! I'm baking some pastries," Sato informed them. "We should have them when everyone's here. Anyways, what would you two like for breakfast?"

"Pancakes with strawberries please!" Eri requested enthusiastically.

"Anything will be fine Sato-san," Izuku said.

"Eggs and sausages for you then," Sato said.

"Mhm, something smells good," Mina said coming in with the girls of 1A.

"Morning girls! What would you like?" Sato asked getting a few request. The class loved his cooking so they tend to go overboard with the request. Something the Sugarman was more than happy to cater to. He served the food a few minutes later. The rest of the class came and they ate together as though they were one big family. The scene to which Eraserhead, Midnight and All Might walked into to.

"Uncle Zawa! Aunty Nemuri! Grandpa Toshi!" Eri greeted as she jumped from her chair and ran towards the heroes with a hug.

The group just stared at the scene. Finding it adorable. Forgetting the fact that she just called the eighteen plus hero aunty and the former number one hero grandpa.

"Hello Eri-chan," Midnight greeted. "How are you today?"

"I'm great!" The child replied with a huge smile. "Papa's teaching me how to draw."

"Oh?" Midnight said. "Midorya knows how to draw?"

"Yes! He's really good at it," Eri replied before running towards the table grabbing his notebook and running back to show the pros. "See, doesn't it look exactly like Uncle Zawa?"

The heroes sweatdropped at the child's enthusiasm. They just smiled and nodded at her. Though something besides the drawing caught their eyes.

"Deku-kun aren't you going to visit your mother today?" Ochako asked brightly.

"Yeah I was actually bringing Eri-chan with me so she can see what the outside is like," Izuku answered.

Hearing this Eri went to their side. Looking at the two with puppy dog eyes causing a few aws.

"Eri-chan?" Izuku said curiously.

"Can mama come with us?" Eri answered cheerfully.

"Mama!?" The group exclaimed confused. Izuku's face turned bright red and started covering it. Having an idea of who she was talking about. The class and the teachers stared between the one-horned girl and to her teenage papa.

"Eri-chan," Mina called. A foreboding smile on her face. "Who's your mama?"

"Mama Ochako," Answered the little girl causing the brunette to turn the same shade as her best friend. Chaos erupted from the table.

"Midorya!" Kaminari and Mineta shouted together.

"What's the meaning of this!?" Kaminari asked enviously. "You're supposed to be one of us!"

"OMG!" Toru said.

"Why is it always the quiet ones!?" Mineta said in outcry. Tears of blood falling from his eyes.

"So you finally told him, Ochako-chan," Tsuyu said bluntly.

"Hmph, finally," Jiro said with a sigh.

"Midorya! Uraraka! I know that this relationship is important to you. Though I approve of this, you should not let this get affect your school work," Iida stated while doing his robotic movements. "I will not allow any tomfoolery."

"WHAT!?" The two screamed at the class rep. Waving their hands in front of them. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Revelry in the dark," Tokoyami said.

"Congratulations," Shoto said as he put a hand on the flustered boy's shoulder. He turned to Momo. "Is this when we're supposed to give them the gifts?"

'Gifts!?' Izuku and Ochako shouted in their heads.

"No, I do not think so," Momo replied casually. "If I remember correctly it's when they have the ceremony."

'Ceremony!?' Izuku and Ochako screamed in their minds. Images forming courtesy of their imaginations.

"Ah, I see," Shoto said.

"Silence!" Aizawa said pointedly. His eyes glowed red and his hair was floated. "Eri, any reason why you think Uraraka is your mama?"

"Well, papa had a picture of her in his notebook," she explained. Opening a similar notebook to the one she showed the pros, she went to the page depicting Uravity. It had a sketch of her, stats, quirk, upper and lower limit of her quirk, strengths, weaknesses, and a full psychological breakdown. The next page, however, was very different. It showed a picture of Ochako when Izuku first met her. This alone caused questions but did not end there. It showed her birthday, goals, desires, likes, dislikes, cute little ticks and what he likes about her.

"Um Deku-kun," Ochako said surprised. "How did you get a picture of me during the entrance exam?"

In response to Uraraka's question, Izuku took out his phone. He opened a video and passed it to Ochako. Her eyes widened in surprise. This footage was of their first meeting. A few curious people gathered around the brunette to watch the scene unfold.

"I paused the video and took a snip of the scene," Izuku explained as his thoughts went into a downward spiral. "I'm sorry. It's just… It was special to me. Oh, what am I saying! I'm so sorry Uraraka-san! I didn't have any bad intentions! Please don't hate me!"

"This kid," Aizawa said with that same creepy smile he had during the quirk assessment test. He knew where he got the video and the picture. It came from the security footage of the day of his test. He had asked for it under the pretence of reference for future improvement which the principal was more than happy to oblige. He had questioned the principal about it before. 'It will help Mr. Midorya in more ways than one. Ahahahaha' remembering his words. He sighed. Apparently, like Mic, the principal was on this ship. 'Seriously, you're teachers, not matchmakers. How irrational.'

Ochako locked the phone which showed her picture as the screen saver. Though, it should have been creepy. She was extremely happy that Izuku kept her close to his heart. 'Deku-kun, you can be really sweet at times.' She thought. Smiling at him before returning his phone.

"Did I do something wrong?" Eri asked.

"No Eri-chan," Ochako answered while patting the girl's head. Taking it as her chance. "It's ok. Mama was just shocked that papa had a picture of me."

"Please don't be mad at papa," Eri pleaded. "He said that besides me, grandma Inko and grandpa Toshi, you're the most important person in his life. If you get mad, it will make papa really sad."

'Please kill me now!' Izuku thought. Hiding his face in his arms. Praying that the ground would swallow him whole. Missing the smile that the brunette had sent his way.

"It's alright," Ochako reassured. In her mind, she was jumping for joy.

"Promise?" Eri asked.

"Pinky promise," she replied as she took the little girl's pinky with her own.

"Yay!" Eri cheered. Oblivious to the bombshells and revelations that she had caused, she continued to her previous question. "Papa, can mama come with us?"

"Uh, sure," Izuku answered in an awkward tone.

"Sure my ass!" Denki said in pure envy. "You curly haired, smooth talking SOB!"

"We misjudged you!" Mineta wailed pulling his hand about to punch their shy friend. "You! You! Player!"

"Shut up!" Katsuki shouted, stopping the students. He stood from his seat and stomped his way to Izuku. "If Deku and Round Face wants to get into a relationship that's their business!"

'Thanks Kacchan,' Izuku thanked him mentally.

"And you!" Katsuki growled at his childhood friend. "Just because you got yourself a girlfriend doesn't mean you've won one over me! I can have any woman I want! Round face over there must be blind to like a weak ass like you! I'm gonna beat you as a hero and as a …"

The sound of cracking glass could be heard in everyone's minds. The males in the room went pale. Bakugo was silenced and crumbled to the ground. His eyes had rolled back and his mouth had foamed a little. Standing above him was the one-horned little angel that they have come to love but instead of the usual cheerful (if she was around someone she knows) or wary expression, it was angry.

"That's for all the things you've done to papa in the past! You big bully!" Eri spat before turning back to her self-proclaimed parents with a smile. "Mama! Papa said it's fine, will you come with us to grandma's?"

"Okay," was all Ochako could say. Overwhelmed by the series of events that happened in the span of a few minutes. Her face still red and daydreams of her and Izuku playing through her mind.

"Young Midorya," All Might called, finally coming back from the shock.

"Yes All Might?" Izuku responded. Finally able to calm down.

"Come with me," All Might said. "We need to have _the talk."_


	3. IzuOcha Week 2018 Day 3: D&D

**Day 3: Dungeons & Dragons**

* * *

Class 1A and 1B decided to play Dungeons and Dragons for game night. (For simplicity's sake I will be using their stats that were provided in the official character book.) Nedzu was chosen to be the dungeon master to avoid biases. For some odd reason, the principal said that he will have a location for them and that to prepare. The first few days were spent thinking up their characters, creating costumes and reading that tome they call a rule book. On the fourth day, Nedzu brought the two classes to a facility in the middle of a forest.

"Ok students this will be the field to which we will be using as a game stage. I wanted it to be as realistic as possible. Class 1A and 1B will be going in from separate entrances to the ancient ruins." Nedzu explained. He took out a small box. "Your goal will be this. A time limit of six hours has been set. You'll be graded for this game so do your best. Please remember to be careful because there are traps and equally dangerous creatures that lurk in this facility."

"Yes sir!" The students replied unanimously.

The principals face then turned scary. Stepping off the stool that he used for the announcement, he walked away from the students. When he was a few meters away from them, he turned back towards them. A creepy smile on his face. "Oh and try not to die."

Everyone gulped from his last words. The two teams made their way to their respective entry points. Once the signal was given the teams moved according to their strategies. Class B moved in four teams of five while Class A moved in five teams of four to scour the place. One such team consisted of Izuku, Ochako, Tenya and Tsuyu.

"What do you think is inside the box?" Ochako asked Izuku.

"I'm not really sure. It's Principal Nedzu we're talking about. So it's kinda hard to know what's on his mind," Izuku answered. The sound of explosions and deranged cackling was heard in the distance. "Welp, Kacchan seems to be having fun,"

"He sounds more like a goblin than the ones we encountered earlier," Tsuyu said bluntly.

"Bakugo-san needs to be careful with his explosions or he will cause a forest fire," Tenya said. "Hopefully, he does not injure any of the other students."

"Ahahahaha!" An eerie voice came from above causing the four to look up. Pixie Bob was standing on top of a boulder dressed as a siren. Her hair was undone and covering her face like that girl in the horror movies. "It is I the lonely maiden! Ladies you may pass."

"What?" The group of students said.

"So what would happen to the boys?" Tsuyu asked.

"Why, they become mine my dear," Pixie Bob answered with a smile that sent chills down both boys' spine. "I'll even direct you to where the treasure is. So how about it?"

"Isn't there another way?" Izuku asked the woman.

"No," Pixie Bob said as she animated the land. Licking her lips in the way that Midnight does when she goes into her sadist mode. "Oh and you better hurry. I'm getting impatient. I might just take the boys and run."

"Hmm, it seems like a fair deal. It would hasten the girls to our objective." Tenya said. "What say you Midorya-kun?"

"Ochako-chan?" Tsuyu whispered as she observed her silent friend.

"Yeah, let's do it," Izuku answered. "Pixie Bob!"

"Oh so you've come to a decision then?" Pixie Bob asked. "Out with it then!"

Izuku opened his mouth about to voice their decision but was cut off when his friend hissed. Apparently Ochako came to a different decision. She sent a challenging glared at the pro hero. "No!"

The other three members of the party turned to the brunette. A look of surprise on the face. Quirking an eyebrow, Pixie Bob asked. "No?"

"No!" Ochako answered defiantly. She grabbed Izuku's hand and began running the other way. Forgetting about the rest of their party. Inside the control room, the principal watched the scene unfold with an approving smile on his face.

"Good job young Uraraka," Nedzu said before pressing a button. "Now let me help you out."

"Uraraka-san!" Izuku called. "We left Asui, I mean Tsuyu-chan and Iida-san back there."

"It's fine," Ochako said. "They're both fast. They'll catch up."

The ground in their immediate path opened. Unable to stop, they both fell in the trap. Izuku took Uraraka and held her close. Adjusting their position so that he would be the one to take the brunt of their fall.

Finally reaching the bottom, they found that the hole they fell in was actually part of a tunnel. The moon was their only source of light. Unaware of the position they had landed on.

"Are you ok Uraraka-san?" Izuku asked worriedly from the bottom. Arms still wrapped around her.

"Yeah, I think so," she replied as she lifted herself up. Getting a good look at her companion. Izuku was bleeding from the head. "Deku-kun! Your head!"

"It's just a scratch," Izuku said sheepishly.

"Noit's not!" She argued. Grabbing some supplies from her pack, she bandaged the boy's head and pouted. "When will you learn to not to be so reckless?"

"It's alright Uraraka-san," Izuku replied calmly. "As long as I managed to protect you. It's worth it."

Ochako blushed at his words. He really meant them. Again, she was waging war against her emotions. Trying to rationalize and find reasons as to why they cannot be together.

"I'm going to see if I can climb back to where we were," Izuku said, trying to get up. Only to realize their current position. His face turning crimson and began to sweat profusely. "Um, Uraraka-san."

"Deku-kun?" She responded. Curious as to the boy's sudden change in demeanour.

"..."

"Deku-kun?" Ochako repeated. Finally noticing how close they were, her face took on a similar shade and jumped back. Blurting out possible excuses as to why she did not get off him sooner while covering her face to hide her embarrassment.

Izuku stood up. Activating his power at five percent, he jumped to one of the walls. It would have been fine if it were not so slippery and the fact that the hole closed. Trapping them inside. Parts of the tunnel suddenly lit up as if guiding them.

"I guess we go that way," Izuku said, following the lit path.

"Ok," she replied without hesitation and followed him. 'Deku-kun, I believe in you. Just based on your track record, I know I can trust you.'

"Hey can I ask you a question?" Izuku asked nervously.

"Sure," Ochako replied.

"Why did you do what you did earlier?" Izuku asked.

Realizing what he meant, Ochako's face lit up. She masked herself with silence. Not getting a response, Izuku turned to his friend.

"Uraraka-san?" Izuku called to her.

"I'm not letting some hag-a-saurus take you away from me," she whispered inaudibly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," Izuku lied but was not sure if he heard her right. "Would you mind repeating that?"

"I don't know. My body moved before I had a chance to think," Ochako said. She lifted her head but still avoided making eye contact. Pouting. "Why? Did you want to stay there with her?"

"Um, no, that's not really why I asked. I was just curious," Izuku stammered. He started walking again. "Anyways we should get going."

He was stopped by a hand taking his own. He turned to Ochako to see her in the same state as earlier. A brow lifting. Asked an unvoiced question.

"Sorry, just let me hold your hand for now. This place makes me feel uneasy," Ochako explained meekly.

"Alright," Izuku said with a warm smile.

* * *

A few hours had past and the game had ended. The students had gathered defeated. None of them had found the objective. They exchanged stories and shared a few drinks, non-alcoholic of course.

"Is everyone here?" The principal asked jumping off the bus.

"No sir, we were separated from Midorya-kun and Uraraka-san earlier and still have yet to return," Iida answered.

"I see," Nedzu replied.

"Sir, shouldn't we go look for them?" Kirishima asked. "I mean, I don't doubt that Midorya and Uraraka can handle themselves but it's not manly to leave someone behind!"

"It won't be necessary," Nedzu answered.

There were some rustling in the bushes, gaining everyone's attention. Izuku and Ochako came out. Hands still intertwined and blushing. Seeing that everyone was already there, the two gave sheepish smiles.

"Sorry for being late everyone," Izuku apologized. "We got trapped in the ruins."

"DAMN NERD!" Katsuki raged. "STOP CAUSING TROUBLE FOR EVERYONE!"

"Ahem," the principal coughed. "Now that everyone's here. It is time to end this game, officially. Since no one had managed to find the treasure for this adventure."

"Ah," Izuku interrupted. Pulling out a small box from his pocket.

"You found it!?" Most of the students blurted.

"There was a room in the tunnel we got trapped in," Ochako answered.

"Well then, since you found the treasure," Nedzu said. He took out his phone and pressed a couple of buttons. The box opened revealing a piece of paper. "Congratulations! You just won a year's worth of free lunches by Lunch-Rush."

Ochako's eyes sparkled when she heard that. A bit of drool hanged from her mouth. Internally rejoicing from all the money she'll save with it.

"Deku-kun! Isn't this great!?" She said rhetorically as she flailed her free hands around. Unable to contain her glee. Completely oblivious of how close she was to him.

"Um… Yeah," Izuku said. Looking anywhere but her in an effort to hide his embarrassment.

"Anyways," Nedzu said. Motioning everyone to get on their busses. "We should head back to UA."

"I'm sorry Iida-kun, Tsuyu-chan," Ochako said from her seat beside Izuku.

"It's ok," Tsuyu said. "I'm just glad you're ok."

"That was quite reckless, Uraraka-san," Iida lectured. Adjusting his glasses on his face, he sighed. "Nevertheless, I am glad that neither of you were hurt."

"Thank you," Ochako said.

Sero popped from his seat behind them. Seeing their hands still connected, a sly smile appeared on his face.

"Are you sure you didn't just go hiding behind a rock again?" Sero asked teasingly.

The sound of a pin could be heard from the silence that followed after. His question caused most of their classmates to turn their attention towards them. A tick mark appeared on the perverted duo's heads.

"Hmm?" Izuku sounded questioningly.

"You know," Sero said slyly. "Just like in the provisional license exam but this time with the real Uraraka."

"What!?" The two shouted. Their faces turned red and began a series of excuses. "IT'SNOTLIKETHATWEWERETRAPPEDANDWENEEDEDTOESCAPEAND!"

"Midorya!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hello readers,

This chapter was challenging but it was a lot of fun to do. I will apologize right now. I know that it's not exactly DND. I have very little to no experience playing the game. I do know that Nedzu would take it too far if he were invited to a game though. Haha, poor class 1A and 1B.

Anyways thank you for the positive responses and I hope you're enjoying the story!

 **Grenobi:**

Cuteness overloaded your heart?

 **HankFlamion18:**

I'm glad you're enjoying it. There are more to come. Hope they don't disappoint.

 **fencer29:**

The move was super effective. Lol I don't know about that but I do know it will be one awkward conversation.


	4. IzuOcha Week 2018 Day 4: Domestic Life

**Day 4: Domestic Life Of Izuku and Ochako**

* * *

The decision to move the students into dorms was made for the protection of the students. It ensures that there will be a pro hero that can respond if anything were to happen. The students get to be with their friends; however, there ups and downs in living together. A few rules had been established to avoid any problems. It was a good plan but like all plans, there will always be unforeseen situations.

It was Ochako's turn to cook dinner. She decided to make katsudon; a recipe that she had asked when she met Izuku's mother. Humming a tune while she worked. A smile on her face and white apron above her clothes.

"Mhm," Izuku said as he walked in the kitchen. "Something smells good."

"Hi Deku-kun," Ochako said. "Why don't you go sit down? I'm just about done here."

"What are you making?" Izuku asked.

"I'm making katsudon and a side of soup." She replied.

"Really!?" Izuku asked in anticipation. "Do you need help with anything?"

"Would you mind stirring the soup while I clean up here?" She asked.

"Sure," Izuku replied.

He went over to the stove and began stirring the soup. Ochako noticed that he was stirring it too fast and decided to give him a bit of advice.

"You don't have to stir so roughly you know," she said giggling.

"Oh ok. I'll try to be gentler." Izuku replied.

Izuku wasn't any more gentle whatsoever. He tried to be gentle but to no avail. Ochako walked behind him and grabbed his hand causing the boy to go stiff. She guided his hand. Slowly stirring the soup.

"See? You have to be a bit gentler." She said. A warmth spread throughout her body as a smile appeared on her face.

"Ah...Yes!" he replied embarrassed. Trying to fight the reactions that he was having from her proximity. 'Uraraka-san! Please stop! Don't you realize what you're doing to me!'

The two had become oblivious to the world. They stood there, enjoying or panicking from each other's company. Unfortunately, their moment was cut short when the sound of a book hitting the ground brought them out of their moment. They turned to find Yaoyorozu, bright red and clasping her hands to her mouth.

"I'm sorry for interrupting!" She screeched before bowing and walking the other direction.

With the interruption, Izuku was freed from his previous position. Thanking the creation quirk user for her timely appearance in his mind. Saving him?

"The soup should be ready now," Ochako said before walking away. "Thanks for the help Deku-kun."

Izuku noticed something on her face. Judging from what she listed on the menu, he assumed that it was soup base. It was nice to see something as a smudge on her face rather than the usual cuts and bruises that they usually had because of training. She had already returned to what she was doing earlier. The picture of her busying herself with simple chores was somewhat refreshing and was so alluring to Izuku that he could not help but just but stare. Enjoying the sight and committing to memory. She seemed so at ease and in her element. Deciding that he should stop ogling her before he got caught, he turned to leave but stopped. That smudge was tantalizing him.

"Wah!" Ochako screamed. Jumping from his sudden appearance. "What is it Deku-kun?"

"You have a smudge on your cheek," he said. Before she could react, he raised his hand and trailed a finger on her soft, silky cheek to wipe it away.

Speechless, Ochako stared at the boy as he looked for something to clean off his finger. When he found none, he shrugged. Under a widening gaze, he placed his finger in his mouth and licked it clean.

Ochako stood frozen in place. Rag suspended in mid air. Her heart pounding in her chest and steam was probably coming out of her ears. Too stunned to form coherent thoughts. So she settled on gaping at him.

"Well," Izuku said with a smile before leaving. "I'll see you at dinner, Uraraka-san."

Her body slumped to the floor as soon as he was out of sight and groaned. The sight of him licking the finger that had just brushed her cheek had felt so _intimate_. She could still feel the trace of the shiver that had ran down her back as he did it and her cheeks suddenly felt warmer.

"Deku-kun, you idiot," Ochako whispered. Too mentally and emotionally exhausted to be rational. "Don't you realize what you're doing to me?"


	5. IzuOcha Week 2018 Day 5: Achilles Heel

**Day 5: Achilles Heel**

* * *

At an abandoned warehouse in the Kanagawa Prefecture, Ochako Uraraka stood, tied to a pillar. A blond girl in a sailor suit and a Cheshire smile was skipping and gushing sweet nothings to herself.

"Why are you doing this?" Ochako asked.

"Why to make a point, my dear Ochako," Himiko answered nonchalantly.

"A point!?" Ochako spat in anger. "You kidnap someone just to make a point to society!?"

"I never said society. I'm not Tomura," Himiko countered. "I wanted to get a point across to you."

"Huh?" Ochako said, confused. Anger subsiding. "What are you talking about?"

Her captor sat down on the box in front of her. Creepy grin never leaving her face. Her tone; however, became serious. Something uncharacteristic for the bloodthirsty teen.

"You see Ochako-chan," Himiko began. "Izuku-kun has become strong but he isn't invincible. Although I would enjoy it if he bleeds even more, I will be the one that will kill him."

."Get to the point!" Ochako snarled.

"You see Ochako-chan, Izuku-kun still have many weak points but in time those will slowly be amended," Himiko explained. "Except for one. Well two but the other one is protected by continued rotations of heroes hiding in the shadows."

'What is she talking about?' She thought. 'Deku-kun is amazing. He's strong, determined, reckless at times, kind, nerdy and is already a hero. At least to me, he is. He has room for improvement yes; but as she said, they will disappear with time and experience. So what is this weakness that she keeps pointing out?'

"Oh? You really don't know?" Himiko asked making the girl flinch.

'Did I just say all that out loud?' Ochako asked in her mind.

"It seems you've picked up some of his habits," Himiko said with glee. "That is so cute!"

The brunette felt her cheeks become warmer. The thought that she was becoming somewhat like her amazing friend was flattering. Trying not to give the psychopathic girl the pleasure of knowing she was getting under her skin, she turned away.

"You see. I've been watching him for a while now," Himiko said creepily. "And I noticed something."

"What!?" Ochako shouted. Glaring daggers at the blond.

"He trusts you completely, Ochako-chan," Himiko said. "And he would do anything for you."

Ochako was now very confused. The girl was not making any sense. She was talking about Izuku one moment and talking about her the next.

"The reason I'm saying this is because I want you to realize that you've become a weakness to him. You've become something necessary to him, like air. He would charge into danger without a plan or second thought if you were involved." Himiko explained. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that you've become his Achilles Heel."

"What!?" Ochako screeched. "That's not true."

To that Himiko laughed. Her eyes narrowed and her smile turned evil. She came to Ochako and slammed a knife inches away from her Carotid Artery.

"Well then," Himiko said. "Let me show you."

* * *

Izuku panted. He had run from the station. After receiving a text message from Ochako's phone.

 _Dear Izuku,_

 _Earlier today, I have taken the liberty to pick up Ochako on her way back to UA. I wanted to have a talk with her. Afterall, we have a lot in common._

 _Attached to this message is the location of where I have taken her. She will be fine. That is if you come alone._

 _With love,_

 _Himiko_

The door was unlocked. Preparing himself for an ambush, he went inside. It was dark save for a small room at the end of the hall. When he entered, Himiko was sitting inside. A screen showing Ochako attached to a webcam was beside her.

"Welcome Deku-kun!" Himiko greeted.

"Deku-kun!" Ochako said. Alarmed.

"Let her go Toga," Izuku said coldly.

"Oh but what fun would it be if I just let her go," Himiko said playfully. "I did go to the trouble of kidnapping her."

"Let her go!" Izuku said sharply. His body was trembling. "I will not play your games!"

"Ah, ah, ah," Himiko said. Waving a bomb trigger which froze him in place. "But you will. Unless you want poor dear Ochako to stay in one piece."

"Deku-kun! Don't worry about me," Ochako shouted.

Izuku gritted his teeth. He looked helplessly at his friend then glared at the psychotic girl in front of her. His face shadowed by his hair. He activated his quirk, the power alone crushed the ground beneath his feet and created a crater.

"I swear, Toga. If something happens to Ochako," Izuku threatened.

"Now, now that won't be necessary," Himiko said. She pulled out her phone and pressed a few buttons. A countdown began on the screen. The feed from Ochako then split. Three civilians were hanging over a vat of what seems to be acid. On the railing that they were hung from was a small bomb set to detonate at the same time as the timer. A text message bearing the coordinates of both Ochako and the civilians was sent to Izuku. They were located on opposite sides of the prefecture. "Here's the game. Ochako-chan has a shrapnel bomb placed just a few feet away from her. She is in the first set of coordinates that I sent you. On the other hand, three innocent civilians are hanging by a thread to a corrosive end. Now the timer will detonate both bombs at the same time. The question is, who would you choose? Your friend? Or those that depend on you? Of course, there's also the option of taking me into custody but are you willing to sacrifice both Ochako and the people just to win? Oh yeah, you have about a minute to get there and save them."

* * *

Ochako sat by the hospital bed. Izuku had been in a coma. She has not moved from her spot for two days. Some of the staff and pros had tried to get her to rest but she would suffer an anxiety attack every time. Inko as she had come to know his mother, had bawled her eyes out. Though when she tried to apologize for her friend's current state, she was declined, stating that it was Izuku's nature. Her time spent either passed out by his bedside or crying just like his mother. Their classmates had visited him some hours ago. Bringing her food as well as a change of clothes. She tried to avoid sleep. The nightmare that had just happened kept replaying in her dreams.

* * *

Flashback

There she was still tied to the pillar of the building. Trying everything that she could to escape. She knew that her friend would save the other hostages because there was more of them there. Oh how wrong she was. Right when the timer for the bomb in front of her reached zero the door slammed open. Bracing herself for the explosion. When nothing happened a few seconds later, she opened her eyes to be met by emerald ones. Izuku had used himself to shield her from the explosion.

"I'm so glad that I made it in time," the boy said in relief.

"Deku-kun!?" Ochako shouted. Horrified at the implications of him being there.

"Are you alright Uraraka-san?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah I am," Uraraka answered. "Deku-kun! Why are you here!? Those people!"

"Shhhhh, it's alright," Izuku comforted. "Now let me get you out of this."

He used his quirk to pull the ropes apart releasing the gravity manipulator. He made a motion to scoop her up but fell instead. To Ochako's dismay, Izuku had sharp objects protruding from his back. She picked up her best friend, wrapped her arms around him and placed his head on her shoulder.

"Deku-kun!" She called. "Stay with me! The paramedics are coming!"

"It will be alright Ochako," he said. "I will definitely save you."

"I'm safe, Deku-kun!" She said. "Now stay with me! Please! Don't leave me!"

"Thank you Ochako, for everything," Izuku said with a weary smile before his entire body went limp.

"IZUKU!"

End of Flashback

* * *

The tears just kept on falling. Recalling the memory had caused them to fall again. The guilt was crushing her inside. Eventhough All Might came by and told her that they had managed to save the civilians thanks to the mic that was hidden inside Izuku's mask. The words that Toga said were burnt into her mind. She looked at the sleeping boy. Defeated.

"She's right. I have become your weakness."


	6. IzuOcha Week 2018 Day 6: Longing

**Day 6: Longing**

* * *

It was winter break and the students had been allowed to go home. The students that decided to go; however, required that a parent or guardian be with them when they do. The students of Class 1A had all decided to go home for the holidays.

"It was nice of ya to come and pick me up," Ochako said to her parents. "The bullet train must've been expensive. I wouldn't have mind ter stay here for the holidays."

"And miss spending time with 'r little girl?" Mr. Uraraka countered. "Never!"

She picked up a box of some of the things she wanted to bring home. It was much bigger than she anticipated and made it difficult to see ahead. The box was then lifted from her hands.

"Here let me help you with that Uraraka-san," Izuku's voice came from the other side of the big box. "This is going back to your home right?"

"What a right gentleman, you are," Mrs. Uraraka praised.

"It's… It's… No… No… Problem… At… All!" Izuku stuttered.

"You're Izuku Midorya right?" Mrs. Uraraka asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Izuku said a little too quickly.

"Oh!" Mr. Uraraka said. "So you're the infamous Deku! It's nice to finally meetcha! Though you're not really what I expected."

"Infamous!?" Izuku screeched. "Wait! What do you mean by 'not really what you expected'?"

"Well yeah," Mr. Uraraka answered bluntly. "Ocha over here has told us all about ya. Whenever she calls back home, there's always a part where she goes 'Deku-kun this, Deku-kun that, and Deku-kun is so amazing!' The way she talks about you. She made it sound like you're some god. So I expected someone a bit more… Uh I don't know… All Might-y."

"Dad!" Ochako screamed in embarrassment. The pitch of her voice was so high that it caused Jiro who was across the room to jump. She grabbed Izuku and power walked away from her parents.

"Oh come on Ocha," Mr. Uraraka said. "I was just starting up a chat with the kid."

"Oh my," Mrs. Uraraka said.

* * *

"Sorry about that," Ochako apologized. "My dad doesn't know when to stop talking at times."

"It's alright. It's alright," Izuku said. "My mom's the same way."

"It's kind of nice that we can go home over the holidays," Ochako said.

"Yeah," Izuku said but something did not feel right.

Silence encompassed the two as they walked. Though they were happy that they were allowed to go home for the holidays, a burning sensation was telling them otherwise. They were craving for something but could not pinpoint what. They stole glances at each other. Quickly looking away once they made eye contact.

'What is this feeling?' Izuku questioned himself.

'Ugh!' Ochako groaned inwardly. She had become familiar with this. 'Why is this coming up now? Deku-kun is a good friend. My best friend! I can't let us get distracted from becoming heroes. I have to keep these feelings down!'

'Why is it that not seeing her during the break is making me feel like I'm losing her?' Izuku asked internally. A blush adorning his face. "Um, Uraraka-san."

She turned to him. Meeting his gaze had sent a chill down her spine. The eyes that were usually filled with determination, were now filled with an incomprehensible hunger. A gaze so possessive that it felt like she had been marked to keep others away. It was unnerving but at the same time enticing. She wanted to know what he was thinking behind that look. She wanted to be the only subject of that look.

"Yes Deku-kun?" Ochako answered.

"Uh, nevermind," Izuku said. Lowering his eyes to avoid her inquisitive gaze.

'I wonder what he was about to say. Maybe I should ask. Wait, that might not be a good idea,' Ochako thought. Going back and forth between what if's before a traitorous thought echoed in her mind. "Maybe I should ask him out."

"What!?" Ochako shouted causing Izuku to jump. Seeing this, she gave him a sheepish smile. "Ah sorry."

"Are you alright Uraraka-san?" Izuku asked worriedly.

"I'm fine!" Ochako said hastily.

They had put the box into the taxi that Ochako and her family will be riding back to Mie. To avoid any awkwardness the two tried to stir their thoughts to light conversation topics.

"I think that's everything," Ochako said regretfully. "Thanks for the help, Deku-kun."

"Anytime," Izuku said.

"Izuku,' the voice of Inko Midorya came from outside. "Our cab is here."

"Well," Izuku said. A tinge of sadness on his expression. "I have to go. We should hangout sometime during the holidays."

"I'd like that," Ochako said.

"Bye!" He said. Giving her a wistful look and waving to her before entering the taxi.

Ochako waved back. She watched the car disappear from sight then slumped down. Continuously sighing and using the door frame to support her weight. Her smile turned to a frown and an ache in her chest caused her hand to go on top of it. Yearning for the moments that she had with her best friend.

"You're sweet on him ain't ya?" Mrs. Uraraka stated, walking behind her daughter. Her dad right beside her.

Her face turned blood red as she jumped to her feet. Shooting her mom a quick glare and pouting. "How much did you see?"

"From 'bout the time you two got back inside," she answered. "To the part where you suddenly dropped to your knees and looked as if you've just become a widow."

Ochako went pale. Her mom had been watching all that unfold and she was there, leaning against a door frame like her lover just left. She groaned.

"He's a good guy. You chose well Ochako," Mr. Uraraka complimented.

"So?" Mrs. Uraraka asked.

"So what?" Ochako answered her question with a question.

"When are you bringing him over for dinner?" Mrs. Uraraka asked.

"Huh?" Ochako said, not really understanding.

"Well, you did make a promise to go out during the break. Didn't ya?" Mrs. Uraraka said.

"Ya," Ochako answered. Wondering where her mom was going with this.

"Yeah, I agree with yer mother Ochako," Mr. Uraraka said. He grabbed his phone and sent a message. "Why don't we have dinner with Izuku and his mother?"

"Huh?" Ochako said. Now totally confused. "What fer?"

"Inko said she's fine with it," Mr. Uraraka informed his daughter and wife.

'When did they become so close to Deku's mom that they were on firstname basis!?' Ochako screamed in her head. 'Wait! When did they exchange numbers!?'

"That's great hon," Mrs. Uraraka said. "Why don't ya ask her if they can come a week from now? Send her our address as well. Oh and tell her to bring clothes so they can stay the night, so we can show them around."

"On it," Mr. Uraraka replied.

"Can one of ya please explain!?" Ochako finally snapped.

"Don'tcha wanna see Izuku?" Mrs. Uraraka asked. Bringing her daughter to a complete halt. She watched as Ochako struggled to give her an answer.

"Of course I do!" Ochako replied. The butterflies in her stomach were not really helping her situation. "But yer not making any sense!"

"She said she's fine with it," Mr. Uraraka said after reading the response. Ochako face turned crimson. Torn between freaking out and jumping from joy because she'll get to see Izuku a lot earlier than expected.

"Did you hear that Ochako?" Mrs. Uraraka asked. "Izuku and his mom are visiting us in a week."

"..."

"Ocha?" Mr. Uraraka called.

"Will one of you please tell me why are you doing all this?" Ochako said. Her face hidden beneath her hair but her blush had become so intense that her entire face was red.

"Why, to get to know our future son-in-law," Mrs. Uraraka said with a straight face.

"Mom!"


	7. IzuOcha Week 2018 Day 7: Inner Peace

**Inner Peace**

* * *

It was eerily quiet at the dorm of Class 1A. It was not because there were no people in it. Izuku Midorya watched his friend from across the room. She had been sitting on the couch holding her legs, gaze distant and dissociated. It pained him to see her this way. Someone like her was not supposed to look like that. He would do anything just for her to smile again.

The day before, Izuku was assigned to help Ryukyu and her interns on patrols. He was about to meet up with Tsuyu and Ochako in their patrol when they were suddenly attacked. A group of villains had ambushed them. They were doing well but apparently the ambush was just a ruse, when two men on motorcycles passed by shooting at them. Tsuyu managed to avoid the bullets but unfortunately, Ochako was hit by one of them.

They were given the day off. Principal Nedzu, All Might, Eraserhead, and Recovery Girl were being debriefed on what happened. Before they left, Izuku was tasked to look after her.

"Uraraka-san," Izuku said as he sat down beside her.

"What is happening to me?" Ochako asked desperately. She looked so lost and conflicted.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's only temporary," Izuku answered. "Remember when Tamaki-senpai got hit with that bullet and lost his quirk? He got it back. Right?"

"You're forgetting that Togata-senpai was also shot by those bullets and lost his quirk permanently!" Ochako countered.

"True," Izuku said turning to face her. He had never felt so helpless. "Well all I'm saying is… Kami! What am I saying?"

"I know what you're trying to do," Ochako said as she took his hand. "And I appreciate it, really."

"The moment they get back, we'll go to Recovery Girl. She'll be able to help you," Izuku said. "In the meantime Ochako, you need rest."

"No! I can't! I have to keep training," she argued. She stood her seat about to go to her room to change. "My parents are counting on me."

"Don't worry about that right now," Izuku said. Pulling her back down to her seat. "Just rest."

"Deku-kun," Ochako said. Placing her head on his shoulder. "Will you stay with me for a little while?"

"Of course," he replied, wrapping his arm around her. Resting his head on top of hers. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

A training exercise where she was paired with Bakugo ended in their loss. In his anger, he took to blaming her. Calling her quirkless and useless, inciting the anger of Izuku. The two had a big fight where they both ended up bandaged and house arrested again.

Izuku woke up in the infirmary. The white ceiling and the smell of peroxides was unmistakable. He sees Ochako hunched over her chair.

"Uraraka-san," Izuku called.

"Deku-kun?" She said. Lifting her head, one could see the lines under her eyes.

'She's been crying,' Izuku thought. He gave her a nervous smile. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours," Ochako answered. "Deku-kun, thank you for what you did but don't be so reckless next time. Bakugo was just blowing off steam. You didn't need to confront him for me."

"Of course I did," Izuku argued. "He can say whatever he wants about me but I will not let him…"

"You shouldn't Deku-kun!" Ochako interrupted. She was feeling angry, frustrated and guilty. "He was right. I was useless during that exercise. Now that I'm quirkless… You… You wouldn't understand."

"I understand how it is Uraraka-san," Izuku said empathetically.

"How would ya know what t'is feels like!?" Ochako shouted at him. "You were blessed with such an amazing quirk!"

"I do because the amazing quirk that you're talking about isn't mine," Izuku told her calmly. A memory of Shinso yelling something similar during the sports festival played in his mind.

"Huh?" Ochako said. "What the hell are ya talking about?"

"I'm saying that until the entrance exam, I was quirkless," Izuku answered.

He told her everything. His past, One For All and his duty to stop All For One. Her face changed from one part of the story to the next. Hearing this, Ochako felt helpless. She was already a burden to him. She did not want to add to his already insurmountable responsibilities. Her line of thought spiralled down and she became more depressed.

"What if this is it for me, Deku-kun?" Ochako asked in despair. "What if the rest of my life is like this? What then?"

"Then we'll deal with it," Izuku answered. Hands placed her shoulders. "Just because you're quirkless doesn't mean you're helpless."

"But that's exactly how I feel!" Ochako emphasized meekly.

"Ochako, you and I have been through everything together. You don't think we can handle this?" Izuku reasoned. He then looked her straight in the eye and with uncharacteristic confidence he said. "Ochako, you have me, no matter what. Okay, whatever that means, whatever you want it to mean. For better or worse, in sickness or in health, I am with you. There will always be an Izuku and Ochako! Always!"

'He didn't?' Ochako screamed in her mind. All thoughts of the earlier predicament were halted as a new one took priority. 'Did he just?'

Their face flushed. A warmth encompassed them as the smiled at each other. Going with the mood, Izuku leaned as Ochako closed her eyes.

"A phone call is here! A phone call is here!"

The two internally cursed whoever was on the other end of that phone call for interrupting their moment. Izuku begrudgingly took his phone from his pocket. Having half the mind to drop the call.

"Hello?" Izuku said.

"Midorya! Is Uraraka with you?" Recovery girl asked.

"Uh, yes," Izuku answered.

"Great! I will get there in an hour or so," Recovery Girl ordered. "I might have something that could help her."

"Really!?" Izuku said. A relieved smile appeared on his face as tears fell from his eyes. "Thank you Recovery Girl. You don't know how much this means to her."

"So what did Recovery Girl want Deku-kun?" Ochako asked. To which he responded with a smile.

Izuku told her that Recovery Girl was coming. When she arrived, she administered some sort of vaccine to the semi-quirkless girl. Ochako had to undergo something akin to physical therapy for her quirk but in the end, she was able to use her quirk again.

* * *

A week later, the duo can be found sitting at Dagobah Beach. Watching the sunset. They enjoyed the sound of waves crashing on the shore, the calmness that being with the other brings them, and the peace of mind that no matter the obstacle, they will overcome it. Afterall, they had each other.

"Are you sure you're feeling ok?" Izuku asked her worriedly.

"I'm fine, Deku-kun," she answered. A little annoyed because this was probably the thousandth time he asked that question in the last hour. "You can stop worrying about me now."

"I never stop worrying about you," Izuku said in a 'matter of fact' manner. "That's just the way it is."

Ochako laughed which confused the green-haired boy. "Who are you, my parents?"

"Hey!" Izuku protested.

"It's alright," Ochako said. "It goes for me too."

"Hmm?" Izuku hummed.

"I worry about you too," Ochako said before lecturing her best friend.

She listed out the events to which caused him injuries. When she finished scolding him, it amused her how the boy could manage to look guilty and adorable at the same time. Izuku looked like child who was just caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Feeling a bit guilty for sending him into that state, she decided to change subjects.

"Deku-kun, can I ask you something?" Ochako asked.

"Sure," Izuku answered.

"Um… Back when Recovery Girl called you. When you helped me with my meltdown," Ochako said. "Uh…"

"Yeah?" Izuku replied curiously.

"Were you about to…" Ochako asked.

"Oh, uh... So you remember that," Izuku answered. His cheeks turning red and a sheepish expression on his face. "I was kind of hoping you didn't."

"Why didn't you?" Ochako said matching the shade that he adorned.

"Oh… Uh… Erm," Izuku stumbled.

"Why didn't you?" Ochako repeated sadly.

"Huh?" Izuku sounded. "It's because you were so vulnerable. Doing that during your time of weakness felt like taking advantage of you."

"I see," Ochako said with relief. There was only one thing left to ask. "Deku-kun, do you like me?"

"Yes," Izuku answered almost automatically.

Releasing a breath that she did not know she held. Hearing him say those words, cleared the fog that was clouding her mind. Quieted the noise in her head. Her stormy emotions calmed. Her confusion disappeared and everything became clear. For once since a long time, she felt at whole. She felt at peace.

'It was all so simple,' Ochako thought. 'How could I have been so stupid?'

"Uraraka-san?" Izuku called. He turned her way but was tackled to the ground. Something soft and warm were on top of his lips. Tears landed on his skin.

"Thank you, Deku-kun, for everything!" She said before resting her head on his chest and let all her worries of the world melt away.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi everyone! I hope that you enjoyed the prompts. One of them was a bit on the tragic side but they were all fun to do. Some of the prompts actually coincided with side stories that I was writing which was cool. The story that they are connected to differs depending on the prompt.

Now the question, would you guys like me to post the optional one?

Thank you for reading. If you have any ideas, opinions or just find mistakes in the chapters, I would be more than happy to hear about it. Every little thing will help me improve.


	8. IzuOcha Week 2018 Day 8: Warm Embrace

**Warm Embrace**

* * *

Six in the morning. The sound of feet pacing back and forth can be heard. Ochako Uraraka had been grinding her gears for the last week. Trying to think of a gift for Izuku.

"Argh!" She screamed into her pillow. "This is hopeless!"

It had been a while since Izuku heard Ochako's wish/ confession upon a star. Surprisingly enough, they had settled into their relationship pretty well. In the months that followed they learned more about each other like how Ochako liked to cuddle and can be very jealous. Of course, no relationship can be without any disagreements. They had their spats but they still managed to work through it.

'Maybe some breakfast would help me think,' she thought.

She made her way to the dorm kitchen. Still panicking over what gift should she give her boyfriend. The problem was not only because of the budget but because Izuku practically had everything. She knew that she should not be blaming Inko for this but Izuku being an only child and a sweet one at that, made it impossible to give presents to. Why? Because she had either gotten it for him already, on the way, or he did not want it. Her thought process came to a halt when she arrived her destination.

"Good morning Uraraka-san," Izuku greeted cheerfully.

"Hah," She yawned. "Morning Deku-kun. Finished your morning exercises already?"

"Yeah," Izuku answered. "I'm going out to do some last minute Christmas shopping. Did you want to come?"

She thought for a moment then her mind trailed to his gift. Her body stiffened and her cheeks took on a reddish hue. Unaware of her next actions.

"No!" Ochako screamed as she bolted from the room. Leaving a very confused Izuku behind.

* * *

Katsuki Bakugo was annoyed. Not surprising, just about anything can set this guy off but today it was the eyes that were burning holes through the back of his head for the last couple of hours. Since he arrived from his training. He shot up from his seat, walked over to the subject of his ire and slammed an explosive hand at the wall that she had been hiding been hiding behind.

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Katsuki growled. "YOU'VE BEEN STANDING THERE STARING AT THE BACK OF MY HEAD FOR THE LAST COUPLE OF HOURS!"

Ochako squeaked, contemplating whether asking the explosive teen what her boyfriend would like was a bad idea. She looked around the room to check whether or not Izuku was there. When she was sure he was not, she took a deep breath.

"Bakugo, you've known Deku for a long time right?" Ochako asked rhetorically.

"WHAT DOES THE SHITTY NERD HAVE TO DO WITH ANY OF THIS?" Katsuki shouted back. Light explosions setting of in his hands.

"Well, I don't know what to get him and all the ideas that I was given wouldn't work because of one reason or another," Ochako explained. "So I wanted to ask for your advice on what I should get him."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Katsuki roared. "ARE YOU #U &I$G KIDDING ME!? YOU STALKED ME FOR THE ENTIRE MORNING SINCE I GOT BACK BECAUSE YOU WANT ME TO HELP YOU FIND A GIFT FOR #U &I$G DEKU!"

"I'm really desperate ok!" Ochako shouted back. "It's kinda hard to get him something when Inko-san already gave him practically everything."

"Oh," Katsuki said as he deflated. He contemplated the thought for a minute. What she said was technically true. The nerd did have pretty much everything. From toys to quirk, but he was not going to tell her the last part. An idea then popped into his head. Giving her a once over. "Well you could always…"

He was interrupted by a fist hitting the top of his head. Ochako knew what he was about to suggest with that look. Mineta had done the same. Hence, the reason why he is right now dangling from his room above a bucket of nonlethal acid courtesy of Mina. Though she assured that it would hurt like hell.

"Hi Uraraka-san, Kacchan," Izuku said as he walked down the stairs. "What are you two up to? Uh... Uraraka-san, why is your fist smoking?"

"Oh hi Deku-kun! Nothing much just talking" Ochako half whispered and half shouted. Slowly inching away. "Is it that time already. Well, gotta go! Bye!"

"Ah, what's-what's happening?" Izuku asked Katsuki, completely confused.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW!? SHE'S **YOUR** GIRLFRIEND!" Katsuki shouted before stomping away. "SHITTY NERD!"

* * *

Christmas Eve, the day had been hectic. Some last minute shopping, preparations, packing for the holidays and lots of cooking was done. Though tedious and work intensive, the class managed to pull through.

The class had just finished dinner and the guests have left. It was nearly twelve. The class had noticed the awkwardness that was hanging about the two lovebirds. So they decided to give them some alone time. After finishing the last of their cleaning, Izuku had noticed their situation and decided it was time to act.

"Uraraka-san," Izuku called.

Ochako looked up from the coffee table that she was wiping. Noticing the lack of people, she squirmed. Turning around from Izuku, trying to make herself smaller.

"Um, I'll take out the garbage," Ochako said and slowly walked away. She was stopped when Izuku took one of her hands with his own.

"No, no, you don't" Izuku said with a small smile. Guiding her to sit on the couch and sat beside her.

"I don't," Ochako said as she turned around and meekly looked up at her boyfriend.

"No," Izuku said. "Would you mind listening to what I have to say? I wanted to tell you something."

Ochako could barely look him in the eye. She still could not find a present worthy of him. Knowing that she no longer has a choice, she nodded in response.

"Ochako, we've been through a lot since we met each other," Izuku said.

'Wait! Something's wrong here,' Ochako thought ominously.

"We've faced obstacles and had our fair share of disagreements," Izuku continued. "But…"

He did not finish. Something wet and warm had landed on his hand. Looking at Ochako, he tensed. She was crying.

"Uraraka-san?" Izuku called.

"You're breaking up with me!? On Christmas Eve!?" Ochako stated more than asked. "I know I'm not the best girlfriend but please Deku-kun! I can do better. I may not have the best package like Yaomomo or Hatsume but they'll get there, just give it time! I know that we haven't really cross any bases. It's because I didn't want it interfering with us becoming heroes and because... Whatever it is that made you want to do this, Deku-kun. Please! We can work through it!"

"Huh?" Izuku said in his confusion. Staring at the hysterical girl before him. "What are you talking about?"

"Aren't you breaking up with me?" Ochako asked. Embarrassed but not convinced.

"Why would I do that?" Izuku asked. Still looking at her like she grew a second head. "I love you."

"Then what was all that talk about earlier?" Ochako asked in an accusing voice. "And why'd you have to do it when we're alone?"

Izuku looked at her for a few more moments then burst out laughing. The brunette just glared at him and pouted. She looked like an injured puppy like this. He gave her a warm smile.

"You misunderstood what I was trying to say and didn't let me finish," Izuku explained. "I'm not really good at talking you know."

"Then what were you trying to say then?" Ochako shot back while puffing her cheeks.

"I was saying that we might have had to face many things and despite popular belief, we don't agree on everything but I would not change any of it for anything," Izuku answered. He took out a box from his pocket and opened it.

"Ha!" Ochako gasped. There laid a necklace with an emerald heart fastened within a rose gold star. Izuku took it and put it on her.

"Ochako, you're my first friend, my best friend. You're a big part of my life. You have since we met," Izuku declared confidently. Not noticing the guilty and pained expression that had taken over the girls face. "I hope that you always will be."

Ochako bit her lips. Avoiding his eyes. She was embarrassed enough from her misunderstanding earlier. Now he drops this on her. Add to the fact that she did not manage to find him a gift.

'Damn it Deku-kun!' She thought before sighing. 'Why do you have to be so sweet!?'

"Uh… Ok," Izuku said worriedly. "Well, if you don't like it."

"Deku-kun, I," Ochako interrupted. "It's beautiful! It's perfect!"

"But?" Izuku asked.

"It's just that," Ochako struggled. "It's just that I… I didn't get you a gift. I didn't know what to get or…"

"But you did," Izuku said."Ochako, you got me the greatest gift in the world. You."

"..."

"You being here with me," Izuku continued. Wrapping his arms around her. "Is the only gift I need."

Ochako was speechless. How can she say anything after that? Is there even anything someone can say after that? Without ruining the moment? With tears still falling from her eyes, she did what she thought was the only possible response to that. Resting her head on his shoulder and returned the hug. In his warm embrace, she felt his love. In it, she found solace and support. Someone who would stand by her, even when the world goes to hell. A reason to stand and keep going, even when all seems lost. His smile, a beacon of light to guide her through the darkest night. His warmth, a comforting fire on those cold nights. He was home. With him she found her dreams, her strengths, her future. She could not help but imagine it. Him being the new Symbol of Peace. Her standing beside him. Their children running up to them as they told them about their day.

'I don't need anything else,' Ochako thought as she snuggled to him. 'I just need him.'

The next day, most of the class had woken up early to open their presents. When they arrived, they found a sleeping Izuku laying on the couch with Ochako snuggled up against him. Nuzzling at his neck. A serene smile on their faces.

The students looked at one another and nodded. Walking out of the living room but not before snapping a few pics for later. They noticed Shoto seemed as though he was looking for something and got curious.

"Todoroki-san, what are you looking for?" Momo asked.

"Did you by chance misplace something?" Iida asked.

"No, nothing like that," Shoto answered.

"Then what are you looking for?" Iida asked.

"The partridge," Shoto answered. "But I guess we need a pear tree for that."

"Huh?" The students sounded. Giving him dumb, incredulous or just confused looks.

"Well," Shoto said. He pointed back to the sleeping couple on the couch. "We have two turtle doves."

The class burst out laughing. Waking up the duo on the couch.

* * *

Author's Note:

Welp that's that. Happy birthday to Ochako! Hope you guys enjoyed IzuOcha week. This marks the end of this line of stories. I hope you liked it. Next stop to update the rest of the stories that I've written.


	9. Message

Hello readers,

First of all, thank you for reading and the support. I have decided to change the title of this series so that I can add some more stories when I finish them. So for those that want more IzuOcha stories, let's go 'Plus Ultra!'


	10. Disagreements

Disclaimer: I neither own the song What You Mean To Me nor was I the one to write it. All those rights are reserved for Sterling Knight who sang the song, the writer and the different people and organizations affiliated with this song.

* * *

The UA culture festival is drawing near. Practice has been going well and everyone is excited for the big school performance; however, the students of Class 1A were feeling apprehensive. Izuku and Ochako had a fight. Normally this would not affect them because all friends have disagreements at times but their arguments were affecting all aspects of their lives. At first they would make small helpful criticism then it would degenerate to a full on shouting match between the two for a few reasons. They have even done this during classes which was usually stopped by the teachers. Although Present Mic let them continue their verbal joust as long as they keep it in English.

Iida, the poor guy was stuck in between his two friends playing mediator as well as a messenger to his two companions. He had tried many times to talk some sense and try to convince them to forgive the other but unfortunately for him, the two stubborn and would not let the matter drop. He resigned himself to the fact that until they calm down, he was to play the middle man in the lovers quarrel.

The night before the festival. Izuku could not sleep. Anxious about the performance but more so about his arguments with Ochako. Looking to the horizon, hoping to find the answer to his current predicament.

"What am I supposed to do?" Izuku sighed.

"How about growing some fucking balls and apologize!? You stupid nerd!" Bakugo suggested in a very Bakugo like manner from the entrance of the roof.

"Kacchan!" Izuku screamed and jumped in surprise. His childhood friend and bully ignores him. Walking towards the railing, he placed both arms on them and leaned on them.

"I'm only going to do this once so clean wax out of your ears," Katsuki said. "You and Round Face have been friends since you got into UA. Your first friend since…"

"Kacchan!" Izuku tried to cut in.

"Just shut up and listen nerd!" Growled Katsuki. "Look, I know what I did was horrible. I realize that now but I ain't gonna apologize for it either."

'Eh!' Izuku thought. His mind blown at the fact that this was the closest he had gotten to an apology from Bakugo.

"Look,Round Face is tough. You know that. I know that. She must be to be able to deal with all your shit," Katsuki continued. "She's supported you from day one. Helped you take care of the brat. Heck Eri's proclaimed both of you as her parents and she doesn't even live here, yet. I'll bet that she'll stick by you to the bitter end. She might as well be your wife; but Deku, don't you think that you're taking her for granted?"

"Huh!?" Izuku let out in confusion.

"Don't huh me you little shit!" Bakugo shouted. "What have you done for her since you met!? What have you done for her to thank her for all she's done for you!? What have you done!? Huh!?"

Izuku was trembling. Katsuki was right. What has he done for Uraraka? What had he done when she was down? When she needed someone? When she was unsure? Nothing, a whole lot of nothing, that's what. And if someone like Kacchan could recognize that then how blind was he?

"I need to go," Izuku said. Fire emanating from his eyes. Resolve in each step. Katsuki smirked.

"Good," Katsuki said. "Now go get your shit together."

* * *

The day of the culture festival. Class 1A has just finished their performance. The lights suddenly turned off. Uraraka was suddenly under a spotlight and the rest of the class began playing a different song.

 _Can't blame you for thinking_

 _That you never really knew me at all_

The crowd parted to reveal Izuku. Ochako was confused. She was never told about this. The green teen began walking toward her.

 _I tried to deny you_

 _But nothing ever made me feel so wrong_

Finally realizing what was happening. A mixture of emotions overcame her. The blush on her face deepened.

'He's apologizing!' Ochako thought. She then crossed her arms and gave him her best attempt at a glare. Which just ended up as a cute pout. 'I'm not going to let you win me so easily though.'

He stopped in front of the brunette. Locking eyes with her, he continued.

 _I thought I was protecting you_

 _From everything that I go through_

She huffed at those words. This was one of the main reasons of their arguments. She understood that Deku just wants to help and protect her. It was fine and she loved him for it but every time the reverse would happen Deku would tell her he was fine and tries to do things by himself. It infuriated her to no end. It was like he did not trust her.

 _But I know that we got lost along the way_

 _Here I am with all my heart_

 _I hope you understand_

Izuku took to one knee. Looking at her. Praying.

 _I know I let you down_

 _But I'm never gonna make_

 _That mistake again_

'Don't make promises you can't keep,' she thought as she rolled her eyes.

 _You brought me closer_

 _To who I really am_

 _Come take my hand_

 _I want the world to see_

 _What you mean to me_

Ochako's legs felt like butter. Izuku was being his sweet self again and had already won her over.

"I know that you only have good intentions Deku-kun," Ochako whispered. "But I want it through your thick head that you don't have to do everything alone. I can help you."

Hearing this, Izuku continued the song. Making peace with what he will have to do and hopes that All Might would forgive him.

 _Just know that I'm sorry_

I never wanted to make you feel so small

 _Our story is just beginning_

 _But let the truth break down these walls (oh yeah yeah)_

This surprised Ochako. She looked at him hopefully for any sign. A confirmation and was filled with happiness when he nodded at her.

 _And every time I think of you_

 _I think of how you pushed me through_

 _And show me how much better I could be_

A smile crept to his face as he remembered all of his memories of and with her.

 _Here I am with all my heart_

 _I hope you understand_

'No more secrets! No more lies!' Izuku thought. 'I will tell you everything. I promise.'

It seemed that Ochako understood his thoughts because she smiled at him for the first time in weeks. Izuku felt warm. That smile was so bright that it was blinding. He felt something that he had not felt since they started arguing. He felt hope.

 _I know I let you down_

 _But I'm never gonna make_

 _That mistake again_

He pleaded with her again. Apologizing for his stupidity, his bullheadedness, his mistakes. This time he brought up his hand.

 _You brought me closer_

 _To who I really am_

 _Come take my hand_

 _I want the world to see_

 _What you mean to me_

Ochako raised her hand and was about to take Izuku's offer but hesitated. Now that her anger had subsided, her insecurities came back in full. Seeing the confusion and hurt that was on his face, she avoided his gaze.

Izuku was stunned. He was so happy when he saw Ochako's hand closing towards his but pulled back.

'What happened!?' He thought. Tears falling down his face. The feeling of losing her was agonizing. He would rather break his bones repeatedly than feel this. Then, he caught a glimpse of the face hidden behind those beautiful bobs she called hair. It was an expression that he was very familiar with. Determination kicked in and moved closer to her, he guided her head using her chin. Continuing the song.

 _You make me feel like I'm myself_

 _Instead of being someone else_

 _I wanna live that every day_

 _You say what no one else was saying_

 _You know exactly how to get to me_

 _You know it's what I need_

 _It's what I need yeah_

Tears fell from Ochako's eyes. Did she really have so much influence over Izuku? Did he really think of her so highly? What made her so important to him?

 _Here I am with all my heart_

 _I hope you understand_

 _I know I let you down_

 _But I'm never gonna make that mistake again_

 _You brought me closer_

 _To who I really am_

 _Again he offered her his hand._

 _So come take my hand_

 _I want the world to see_

 _What you mean to me_

 _What you mean to me_

She took it and found herself in his arms. The crowd erupted. Cheers, well wishes and teasing came their way but the two were in their own world. Izuku was holding on to her like his life depended on it. She could feel something wet falling on her head but she did not care.

"I'm so sorry," he began.

"It's ok," Ochako said.

"No, it's not!" Izuku countered sharply. "Because of my secrets, because of my boneheadedness, I almost lost the person who supported me from the very beginning. The person that had been with me through hell and back. The person I…"

"Shh," she shushed him placing a finger on his lips. "It's ok. As long as we're together we'll get through anything."

They spent what felt like hours like that. It was only when Eraserhead had coughed and told them that they needed to clear the stage for the next performance that they came too. Both turned scarlet from the realization that they had that little moment in public and the teasing that came with it. Unconsciously, Izuku took Ochako's hand and intertwined their fingers. A comfortable silence fell on them as they roamed the festival.

"Ochako," he called.

"Hmm?" She responded.

"Would it be ok to…" He stammered. "Can I stay by your side… I mean…. Uh… how do I say this?"

"Forever," she replied before placing her lips on top of his to stop him from stuttering.


	11. Act 2 Scene 2

Heights Alliance, the dorms system implemented by UA to ensure the safety of their students. Originally this was unnecessary but with the recent incidents, it was deemed necessary. The school received a lot of flak from the public but nevertheless remained open.

A boy with green hair flew across the dorms. Contemplating on his life as a villain. He wondered when it had all began. Was it when he was informed by the doctor that he was quirkless? Was it when Katsuki burned his notebook and told him to kill himself? Was it when the Sludge villain almost killed him? Maybe it was when All Might told him that he couldn't be a hero.

It had been an odd series of events that led everyone to this point. After All Might shattered his world, he had decided to end it. Giving his mother a final farewell, he jumped off the same building that he had talked to his hero on. Jumping on the side facing a dark alleyway as to not bother anyone.

Flashback

* * *

Izuku laid dying in the alley. His final thoughts were that of his mother. As everything began to fade, footsteps could be heard from the shadows. A man walked in a suit and what seemed to be a scary life support system walked up to him. Placing a hand on him, his injuries began to heal. The shattered and broken bones were putting themselves back together. His destroyed organs regenerating. He was initially angry at the man for healing him and not letting him die but what he said next caused it to simmer down.

"No one came to save you, have they?" The man asked. His voice soft and empathetic. Reaching out a hand towards Izuku. "You're life must have been so hard, Izuku Midoriya. To live in a world who won't accept you because of something that you cannot control. Even the Symbol of Peace rejected you. It must have been so painful. That's why you decided to end it all. Right? It must have been horrible."

The man had pulled the despondent boy into a hug. Tears fell from the boy's eyes as the man continued his speech. "It will be alright now, because I am here."

End Flashback

* * *

Afterwards, the man took him to a bar. He was introduced to Tomura and Kurogiri. They had trained him, fed him, gave him a new home… A new family. He went with them to attack the USJ. He needed to face his demons to be able to move forward afterall. During that time, he had saved one of the students from being violated and/ or killed. A girl with brown bobbed hair. The boy had to admit she was cute. Seeing her try so hard at the sports festival against that monster, made Izuku's heart ache when she lost. Tomura attacked Hosu with a few Nomu's but because of Stain killing of Native and Ingenium's little brother, Tomura's acts were overshadowed. He and Tomura actually became friends in the aftermath. They learned how similar their past had been. A bond of camaraderie formed between them. He felt a bit satisfied when he was told that one of the Nomu's had been his old bully Tsubasa. In his search for the decay quirk user, he had bumped into the bubbly brunette. Although it was brief, the two had gotten to know each other. He was then called onto by sensei. The man thanked him for all he's done for the league. It gave Izuku a sense of accomplishment. No one had ever praised him for what he's done. He felt as if he would erupt from all the anger that he felt as he learned about All For One and One For All. Hypocrite! Echoed his mind every time All Might was mentioned. After listening to the story, sensei did something that he could not fathom why or expect he would do. That night the quirkless boy gained one of the most powerful and dangerous quirks of all time. An encounter with Eri had forced him to fight Overhaul and take his quirk. Now the child resided with him. She had once offered him her quirk but he declined. The members of the league had become somewhat fond of her. Twice was even making clones to help her train. Tests and practice of using his new quirk had caused a few heroes to suddenly retire. He was then tasked to go with the Vanguard Action Squad but had a different mission. To observe and analyze the quirks of everyone there. He intervened when Muscular had deliberately disobeyed orders and went out to find something to sate his appetite for blood. Saving a young boy and the girl he had previously saved. Unlike during the USJ attack, she saw his face this time. The girl was shocked at his appearance. He told her to bring Kota to safety before leaving her to help his comrades. He took both Mandalay's and Ragdoll's quirk in a surprise attack to help Magne and Spinner. Oddly enough he was not in the list of villains that were on the news for the attack. According to the information they had managed to acquire, her name was Ochako Uraraka. He had a fit when he found out who the target was. With his new power and because he did not want anyone else to suffer from the walking dynamite, he took the arrogant boy's quirk. Forcing the raging teen to quit becoming a hero later on. His anger for the former number one hero grew when the attack took away the first person to acknowledge him. He and Tomura vowed that they would break sensei out of Tartarus once they were strong enough.

So here he was. At the dead of the night, using stolen quirks to fool the electronic devices and sensory quirks. About to leave because he was done with his mission. Noticing the light from one of the rooms, he moved closer to see that it was Ochako's room.

'Beautiful,' Izuku complimented in his mind.

The girl seemed to be troubled. He knew the consequences but still he could not ignore the fact that he was drawn to her. His heart would race at the thought of the brown-haired girl. Something about the bubbly girl had taken his interest that it was sometimes distracting. Something in him was screaming at him to ease her pain. To make her happy. To protect her.

'I wonder what's wrong.' Izuku thought.

The sound of the balcony door sliding open caused him to hide nearby. For some reason All For One was resonating. Apprehension filled the green teen as he realized what this could imply.

'Out of everyone, why her!?' Izuku questioned. Anger bubbling within him. Directed at his former idol. 'Damn you, All Might!'

A sigh from Ochako brought Izuku back to reality. Izuku looked at her worriedly from shadows.

'She seems conflicted. I can see it in her eyes. I wonder what's troubling her,' Izuku thought. Agonizing at the warring sides of logic and emotion. 'I want to help her but that would be too bold. I'm a villain now and she would more than likely call the pros on me.'

Looking at her as the light shined upon her, Izuku could not help but think she was an angel. An angel so beautiful that it made mortals look up to the sky to see her. Somehow the thought of other men looking at Ochako caused a burning sensation in the pit of Izuku's stomach. A voice in the back of his mind was telling him to just kidnap her and keep her from the rest of the world.

"Ugh," Ochako groaned. She leaned on the railings of her balcony. Placing her head on her arms. "Deku-kun… Deku-kun, where are you? Are you safe?"

'She's thinking about me!?' Izuku shouted in his mind. Further panic and thoughts were stopped when she continued.

"Why did you have to be a villain?" Ochako asked. Not knowing that her question was being received by the person himself. "You're not a bad person. You wouldn't have saved me if you were. Why didn't you become a hero? You would have been a great one."

Tears fell from Izuku's face. This was the first time someone had said that he would be a great hero. The first time someone implied that he could be a hero.

'I want to tell you but…' Izuku thought.

"It's only because you're a villain that we have to fight," Ochako said. Another groan escaped her lips as pink lightning exuded from her body. Confirming Izuku's hypothesis. "It's driving me insane! I just can't stop thinking about you. Villain or not, you'd still be you. What is a villain anyway? Thinking about it, villains are not born to this world; they are made. What had caused such a nice guy to become a villain? I wish you weren't a villain. That way I won't have to fight you. Because… Because I love you."

Unable to contain himself from her sudden confession, Izuku spoke.

"I never wanted to be a villain, you know. I don't want to fight you either. I love you too… But this world just isn't fair. Especially for those that are different," Izuku answered her sadly. "I also wish things were different."

"Who are you?" Ochako asked sharply. She took a fighting stance. Readying herself for an attack. "Why are you hiding? How did you even get here? Why were you listening?"

"I don't know how to tell you who I am," Izuku said.

'This voice,' Ochako thought. She recognized it. "Deku-kun?"

"Yeah," Izuku confirmed.

"What are you doing here!? Why are you even here!? How did you know this was my room? The school's security should have detected you!" Ochako said. Worried about the boy being caught. "If one of the pros find you…"

"I was sent here to gather information. I'm using a few abilities that hide me from watchful eyes. I was about to leave but I saw the light and wanted to see who it was," Izuku answered ."I hate that I'm a villain. I hate the fact that All Might chose you to be the next wielder of One For All, "

"How do you know about One For All!?" Ochako asked in alarm.

"Because my predecessor was the one who created One For All," Izuku answered.

"Created?" Ochako asked in confusion.

"All Might never told you anything about One For All? He didn't even tell you what you were getting into when you received the quirk?" Izuku asked. The girl shook her head. Again his anger towards the former hero grew. He wanted to find the skeleton of a man and bash his head in for involving this girl in an ancient war and for incidentally forcing him to fight her by choosing her as the next successor.

'Now is not the time,' Izuku thought. Taking a deep breath to calm himself. Izuku had unconsciously come out from his hiding place and flew to her. They ended up sitting on the balcony. She listened as he began telling her the story of One For All and All For One. He recounted his life to her and watched as the emotions on her face change from one to the other. "It's killing me that we have to be enemies. Not just because you're a hero and I'm a villain but because you have One For All."

"Did you mean it?" Ochako asked. Her eyes hidden behind her hair. Her cheeks burning red that you can't even see the pink perpetual blush on her cheeks.

"I swear," Izuku said. "I love you, Ochako Uraraka!"

"Please don't swear," Ochako said. "Although it makes me happy, it's also making this harder than it is."

"I'm sorry," Izuku apologized.

Silence fell on them. They stayed like that until Izuku decided he should leave. He was stopped by Ochako grabbing his wrist.

She pulled him into her room. Suddenly powerless, Izuku was dragged in. He stiffened as Ochako placed both hands on his chest. Her head laying on her hands. His arms unconsciously wrapped around her as if to shield her. Right now, his senses were becoming highly sensitive. He could feel her warmth, her soft skin, her smell, the sound of her sweet voice, and her heartbeat.

"Tonight… For tonight," Ochako began her request. "Let's not be hero and villain. Let's forget about the fact that we're enemies. You have All For One and I have One For All. For tonight, let's just be Izuku and Ochako… Please!"

"Okay," Izuku replied. Unable to decline the nearly crying girl in his arms.

She took one of his hands from her waist and guided him towards her bed. She felt shy as he slowly crawled on top of her so they were face to face. Burning the image of his face to memory. She ran her hand down his face then wrapped both arms around his neck. Lifting her head up, his soft lips sent shivers down her spine. She knew she shouldn't be doing this but it just felt so right.

A few hours later, Izuku was putting his clothes back on as the brunette stood from her bed. A blanket covering her more womanly parts. Wrapping her arms around him, tears fell on his back as the woman cried but a bitter smile was on her face.

"I wish this night can go on forever. This has been one crazy night and I want to do more things with you. I want to talk to you more. I want to hold you in my arms," Ochako said. Izuku carefully turned around. Wrapping his arms around her, he placed his forehead on hers.

"If I could change it, I would," he said. Planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"I know," she said sadly after they broke apart. Placing her head on his chest. "I want you to stay but I know you can't."

"I would like to stay too," Izuku replied. "But it's not safe, for me and for you."

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. Neither one wanting to break away. A knock brought the couple back to reality.

"Uraraka-san, school is about to start soon," Momo's voice could be heard from the other side of the door. "Please wake up and get ready."

"We have to go," Ochako whispered. "Deku-kun goodbye. Stay here a sec. I'll get her to go away."

Ochako puts on her pyjamas and exits the room. Izuku watched as she slid her clothes on. Covering her body.

"This is the best night of my life," Izuku said. "Kami, please don't let this be a dream."

Ochako enters the room. She grabbed her phone and unlocks it. She pulled Izuku close to her and took an usie with him. Changing the background picture of her phone. A few seconds later passes the phone to Izuku. Looking at the screen, the confused boy saw that it was on the add contact page.

"I love you! I don't care if you're a villain or not," Ochako said.

"Ochako-chan, breakfast is ready ribbit," Tsuyu called from outside her room. "We need to go soon too ribbit."

"Coming!" Ochako responded. She turns back to Izuku. "I'll send you a message later."

"I'll be waiting," Izuku said brightly. Ochako had to avert her eyes as she found his smile too bright. He pulled her in for a hug. "I don't want to leave you. I want to hold you in my arms forever if I could but as miserable as it makes me. I know we both have to go."

"Please be careful," Ochako said desperately. Her hold on him tightening. "And stay safe."

"I will," Izuku replied. "I wish I could transform into an animal. That way I could just hide here and wait for you to come back."

"I wish you could too," Ochako agreed. "But I'd probably kill you because I would smother you with love."

"Ochako-chan," Tsuyu called again.

"I'm coming!" Ochako replied back a little too harshly. Breaking apart from Izuku. She grabbed her uniform and began changing.

Izuku checked outside for any people that could see him. Sensing no one, he turned to Ochako.

"I'm going," Izuku informed her. Hovering over the balcony. "Do your best and stay safe."

"I will," Ochako said. Watching as he flew away. Tears fell from her eyes. Her gaze glued to the spot where he had been. In her daze, she did not hear Tsuyu come into her room.

"Ochako-chan," Tsuyu called. Bringing the girl back to reality. Her alarm and worry for her friend were hidden by her stoic face. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Ochako replied. Wiping her eyes of the tears. "I just thought that it was sad to part with someone. It feels like you keep saying goodbye but your very being is screaming for them to stay."

Later, All Might had to deal with a very angry girl for not telling her anything about One For All and for what he said to Izuku. He apologized and tried to appease her. It did not work. A very amused Chiyo Shuzenji watched as the skeletal man was reprimanded by his successor.

* * *

Izuku walked into the bar. A small smile on his face. He handed Tomura all his findings from his mission.

"Mission accomplished," Izuku said before walking away. "I need some sleep. See you guys later."

"Why are you so late?" Tomura asked. A little irritated. Scratching his neck. "I was down one member in our party so we lost the raid. Do you know how many items we could've gotten had we won?"

"Sorry, I got lost on the path of life," Izuku replied. He gave the two an eye smile before he left.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Hello readers,

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. It was inspired by Shakespeare's tragic story: Romeo and Juliet. Sorry, but I won't be writing a lemon. I want this fic to stay at teen rating for now. Thank you for reading. If you have any ideas, opinions or just find mistakes in the chapters, I would be more than happy to hear about it. Every little thing will help me improve.

 **HankFlamion18:**

Yeah, there wasn't that much D&D in that one. I didn't know where to start adding the game in. Thank you for the high praises. I'm not sure if there would be another chapter like 5 because technically chapter 5, 7, and 2 (in that order) are interrelated side stories of Bending Destiny. Hehe, yeah, Izuku and Ochako are quite cute if they end up together and you're welcome.

 **fencer29:**

Thank you for your praise. I hope you like the future chapters.

 **Chopper911:**

Thank you for high praises. I will try to live up to them with future chapters.

 **JLR01:**

Yeah, I love IzuOcha as well. Yeah in my mind Shoto has begun to socialize and joke around more. Especially since there was a spike of memes with him.

 **Guest:**

Thank you.

 **Marshtompz:**

I'm glad you liked them.

 **MasterGildarts:**

I'm glad you liked it. I tried to make the characters as close as possible to canon. God's he is an asshole but when he helps it helps a lot.

 **AshPli:**

It is.

 **Guest:**

Technically chapter 5, 7, and 2 (in that order) are interrelated side stories of Bending Destiny. I'm glad you liked it.

 **SukkaIsAmazing357:**

Thank you, I hope you like the future chapters. I love this ship too. You're welcome.

 **Johnny Spectre:**

Which part? Bringing her parents together or punching Bakugo in the grenades.


	12. IzuOcha Week 2020 Day 1: Vacation

For the life of him, Izuku could not figure out what was wrong. He and Ochako were on vacation with her parents and she was quite happy the entire time. It then turned one eighty once they arrived on I Island. So here he was, in front of her parents who seemed to be as confused as he was.

"So you have no idea either?" Izuku asked the tall burly man and his wife.

"Sorry son," Mr. Uraraka answered. "The moment we got off the plane, her mood just turned sour."

"Did she say anything about why?" Izuku continued.

"Nope," Mrs. Uraraka said. "Though I did hear her grumble something about wanting to get this part of the vacation over with. I wonder why? This place seems nice and lively."

'I'm on my own on this one,' Izuku thought with a sigh. 'Hopefully, I can figure this out."

The entire day he tried talking to Ochako but she found some excuse to get away or not talk. Causing hurt and confusion that he was feeling to worsen. There are also the times she suddenly appears when he was talking with the opposite gender. The icy glare while she smiled was both unnerving and terrifying.

"What did I do wrong?" Izuku asked himself with a defeated sigh. Succumbing to the dark thoughts that had been plaguing him since they arrived. "It can't be helped. I am just a deku after all."

Unbeknownst to him, Ochako was hiding behind the corner. Tears flowing from her eyes as she finally realized what she was doing to him. That one sentence conveyed all the emotions that he was feeling. His confidence that took years to build, she was tearing down in a day. His body language receding back to that scared nerdy boy that could not talk to people without flinching. It was painful to watch and she felt her heart shatter seeing him return to what he was before.

"I'm sorry Deku-kun," Ochako whispered as her legs lost all strength.

* * *

Izuku laid on his bed. Looking up at the white ceiling of the hotel room. He still had no idea what was wrong.

"What could have happened that would make Ochako act like this?" He mumbled. "Was she not enjoying the trip? But with the way she was before, that shouldn't be the case? Is it her…"

Lost in his thoughts, Izuku failed to notice that someone had entered his room. The brunette that had been haunting his thoughts stood in front of him.

"Deku-kun," Ochako said but did not get a response. She called him a few more times but still no response. Waving her hands in front of his face. "Earth to Deku?"

"Maybe it's her time of the month," Izuku mumbled but was clear enough that Ochako went scarlet when she heard his hypothesis.

"WHAT!?" She screeched in embarrassment. Pulling the boy out of his thoughts.

"Ochako!?" He shouted as he sat up and jumped back a little from surprise.

"Uh...hi," Ochako greeted shyly. "I…"

"I'm sorry!" Izuku apologized. Effectively cutting her off as he bowed. "I'm not sure what I did that made you so upset but I'm sorry. I'm oblivious when it comes to these matters. I will try…"

A soft padded finger was placed on top of his lips. Silencing him. Looking up, his eyes widened and his body stiffened. Ochako was crying.

'Oh no! What did I do!? What can I do!?' His mind racing to find the reason for Ochako's current state.

"You don't..."

Sob.

"Have to apologize, Deku-kun!"

Sniffle.

"You never did anything wrong."

Blubber.

"This entire problem has always been because of me!" Ochako admitted as she lost strength in her legs and fell to the floor.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her. Letting herself be engulfed in the protective embrace, she cried into his chest. His hands gently stroking her back was helping her calm down.

* * *

It felt warm. Like being in front of a fireplace in the middle of winter. Deku's arms wrapped around her. She felt comfortable, safe, at home. Slowly Ochako opened her eyes.

"Feeling better?" A voice she recognized as Izuku asked.

Looking up, Her eyes met his emerald ones and without words the couple communicated. The emotions that they were feeling, their insecurities, their innermost thoughts and their secrets. Some found it odd that they could convey so much to each other yet say very little. Some like Bakugo were annoyed at the wordless communication. Still, it showed how much their bond had grown since they met each other.

"I'm sorry for making you feel that way," Izuku apologized.

"It's ok," Ochako said meekly. Her cheeks turning a few shades darker. "I was the problem to begin with."

Izuku smiled. His worries finally leaving him as understanding settled in its place. Pulling her closer so that her back was against his chest and placing his head on her shoulder.

"You know you don't have to worry about that," Izuku said. His voice was soft and caring. "I love you."

"I know," Ochako responded. Putting her hands on top of his. "It's just… I can't help it, ya know."

"I do," Izuku said empathetically. "It happens to me too."

"It does!?" Ochako asked in surprise. Breaking away from the comfortable position she was in to see his face.

"It does," Izuku replied as he rubbed the back of his head. Slightly embarrassed. "Do you know how many times I've had to restrain myself from ripping someone away when he or she became handsy with you. Not to mention the urge to kill perverted villains when they tried something."

"Oh I see," Ochako said smiling as butterflies lingered in her stomach.

"Hey," Izuku said as he placed his forehead on hers. Their eyes, so close to each other that they can't look away. "No one is going to take me from you."

"Promise?" Ochako asked.

"With all that I am," Izuku replied before moving his lips on top of hers.

Like always, it was intoxicating. The warmth, the softness, the love and longing that he felt everytime they kissed was like a drug to him. Her tongue felt like velvet on his. It took his breath away. She tasted sweet like mochi, bitter like coffee and everything in between. Ochako was addicting.

Pulling back only when the need for air arose. He placed his forehead back onto hers. Brown eyes met green, locking in place as their respective owners stared at each other for what felt like an eternity.

"I'm telling you, Izuku's going to be fine," Mr. Uraraka said as he and his wife burst in the room.

"Still, I'm worried about 'Chako," Mrs. Uraraka countered. "We've never seen her act like this."

"Don't worry, we've raised 'Chako well and our son-in-law is a good man," Mr. Uraraka said while putting a reassuring hand on his wife's shoulder. "Whatever issue is happening between them, I'm sure they'll sort it out."

Mrs. Uraraka chuckled. Taking her husband's in her own. She gave him a smile that told him that she had been convinced. Her smile then turned mischievous as her hand moved onto his chest and began poking him.

"Son-in-law?" She teased. "Aren't ya jumping a few steps ahead dear?"

"Bah," Mr. Uraraka waved her off. "With how their relationship is going, they might as well be married. It's only a matter of time."

"My… my such claims," Mrs. Uraraka said. "Aren't ya supposed to be scaring men away from our precious little girl?"

"Are ya kiddin' me?" Mr. Uraraka asked her in disbelief. "The boy's the number one hero. He'd mop the floor with me. Plus, I can tell that he really cares about Ochako. She's in safe hands."

The older couple finally arrived at the young couple's room. Entering it, they were met with a sight that caused their eyes to widen and their cheeks to turn a few shades redder. There sat on the bed was Izuku and Ochako. Looking back at them like deers caught in front of headlights. Their faces were red as tomatoes. The string of saliva still connecting them.

"Ahem," Mrs. Uraraka coughed. "Oops, I guess we intruded on a moment. Come along dear."

She gave the two a sheepish smile before she took her husband's hand and exited the room. Leaving the young couple staring at the door. After a few minutes, Ochako finally giggled.

"We better go," Ochako said as she rose to her feet. Breaking Izuku from his stupor. "Before they think we're doing something else."

She was answered with a hug from behind. The warmth and emotions that were emanating from the action caused her to squeal.

"I couldn't think of anyone else that I rather be with than you," Izuku whispered into her ear. "Because you've had my heart from the first time we met."

With a kiss to the cheek, he released her. Taking her hand and guiding them both to the door. They walked in comfortable silence towards Melissa's lab. Before entering the building, Izuku turned back to her with a smile.

"Anyways, Melissa's our friend," Izuku said confidently. "She would never do that."

"She's not mine," Ochako hissed darkly. Her words, barely audible.

"Sorry what was that?" Izuku asked.

"Nothing!" Ochako half screamed and half whispered after realizing what she said. Rushing forward in an attempt to escape further questions. "Let's go! She's probably waiting for us."

"Right!" Izuku responded. Allowing his lover to practically drag his weightless body to their destination.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Hello readers,

It is IzuOcha week and I will try to make a chapter for each day. Emphasis on try because I have a paper due that I need to do. What do you guy's think? Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the prompt.

afreask


	13. IzuOcha Week 2020: Day 2: Injury

Note: Just in case. I didn't focus on it but if you are 'extremely' squeamish, please turn back.

* * *

Recovery Girl's eye twitched as she looked at the boy on the hospital bed. Her gaze then turned to the boy's scarlet faced girlfriend who was repeatedly apologizing at the side of his bed, Toshinori who was waving his hands in front of him while claiming innocence, the smiling chimera of a principal and his homeroom teacher who had been pinching the bridge of his nose from the headache that he had because of the situation then back to the boy. Outside, loud cackles could be heard from the blonde haired firecracker.

Now that all the commotion was over, here they were staring at the two embarrassed teenagers because of this ridiculous and comical situation. She was too old for this shit. Cleaning her ear, before looking at the unbelievable reason on the chart as to why the boy had been sent to ER of the UA Infirmary.

"Ok," she began. Taking a deep breath in order to calm herself down and not go over there and hit the boy over the head repeatedly with her cane for injuring himself **AGAIN!** A few days before summer vacation and on his birthday no less. "Can one of you please explain to me how and why Midoriya was brought to my ER with Penile Fracture!?"

The cackling grew louder as a few vomiting noises came from outside. Without a doubt, Class A was listening to their conversation and Katsuki hasn't stopped laughing since this all started. This, in turn, caused the couple to turn a few shades redder as their embarrassment hit an all-time high.

"Well… um… you see," Ochako tried but failed.

A loud thud was heard. Turning to the source, Aizawa can be seen leaning in on a dent on the wall. Blood flowing from his forehead as he continued muttering something about rowdy problem children.

"I have my own assumptions of what happened," Nedzu said. His eyes had a terrifying glint to them. That smile was not helping either. He had now found his next prey and they had no way of escaping. "But I think it would be better if you explained things."

* * *

Removed due to the fact that I want to keep this at a teen rating. Use your imagination or pm me and I'll send you the missing part. It's not overly sexual but just in case.

* * *

The adults stood gaping at the couple while the embarrassed teens looked down to avoid meeting anyone's eyes. Both sides were too busy to realize that the rest of the class had entered the room.

"Wow," Mina said mischievously. Gaining the attention of the occupants of the room.

"You're kinkier than you look Ochako-chan," Tsuyu said bluntly.

"No! It's not like that!" The flustered couple tried to deny. "It's just…"

"No kidding, right?" Mineta said and pointed an accusing finger towards Izuku and Ochako. "And I'm the pervert?"

"Bakugo-san!" Tenya called the explosive blonde while doing his robotic chopping motion. "Will you please stop laughing at Midoriya-kun's situation."

"It's not my fault if Round Face is too much of a woman for the nerd!" Katsuki retorted. Looking at the couple, he fell to the ground holding onto his sides. "BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh kami, I can't breathe! WAHAHAHA!"

The harrowing went on as the other members of the class took turns teasing or berating the couple. Only to stop when Aizawa used his quirked version of the bat glare. Pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to soothe the headache. He decided that he had had enough and led the class back to their dorm.

"Well I guess that's it for tonight," Nedzu said as he made for the door. All Might following behind.

The couple sighed in relief. They were at least getting some reprieve. At least they would have until Izuku was cleared before they had to face _that._

"Ahem," Shuzenji coughed. A sinister smile on her face. "Youngins' today are so full of energy. I guess I should do my part as a responsible adult."

Izuku and Ochako paled.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Hello readers,

This was inspired by an episode of Sex Sent Me To The ER. The one with the MMA fighter in it.

It took a little more than a day to make this one. Sorry for the lateness. I am working on the third prompt as we speak and hopefully, I can release it tomorrow. Hope you guys enjoyed it and had a good laugh.


	14. IzuOcha Week 2020: Day 3: Breaking Dawn

Note: No, this is not a Twilight related chapter.

* * *

Ochako was making her way to her watch in the infirmary. Recovery Girl was needed urgently elsewhere so she volunteered to keep watch. She was there on a daily basis anyway and would be there indefinitely if her friends did not stop her. It had been a year. A year since everything went to hell. A year since Tomura Shigaraki reawakened and destroyed society. Deku tried to stop them but was almost killed. She still had nightmares of seeing his heart ripped out of his chest and disintegrated by the madman. It was only through the combined sacrifice of Mr. Aizawa, Todoroki, Bakugo and All Might that they were able to save him. She almost lost her best friend and what was worse, she realized her feelings too late. She never even told him how she felt. Now here she was, walking to the infirmary to visit his comatosed body. Praying for him to wake up.

"I'm coming in," Ochako said as she entered the infirmary. Hearing no one response she sighed. "Why do I even do that? Recovery Girl isn't here."

She hung her jacket and put on her lab coat. Checked the clock. It was about half an hour before sunrise. Moving towards the table at her best friend's chart. Looking for any news that would say that he was going to wake up soon. Physically he was fine. His muscles suffered a little atrophy but that was normal.

A few months back, Nedzu, Recovery Girl and an old hero named Gran Torino decided to tell her about Deku's quirk, One For All. To say that she was shocked was an understatement. Finding out that the first time Deku had used his quirk was to save made her feel warm and more grateful towards the young man that saved her. Her admiration and affection for him only grew each time she recalled those peaceful times with him.

"Hopefully, he wakes up soon," Ochako said as she entered the curtain that separated her best friend to the rest of the world. "Deku-kun, it's time for your check-up!"

Her eyes widened. Panic settling in her gut. Normally, she would be in here to check on his vitals or to… That was not important right now. Right now, Deku was missing from his bed. The monitors that were attached to him were on the bed and Recovery Girl was not picking up.

'Could they have found us?' Ochako thought.

Running around the base. Her panic only became worse with each person saying no when she asked if they had seen him. The memory slowly becoming more vivid with each floor she traversed; however, there was another feeling rising from within her. Clouding her mind even further.

'This is bad!' Ochako thought in her hysteria. 'Did they take him!? No, if that were the case they would have sent Nomu's and other villains to attack the base.'

Climbing the staircase to the roof, she dreaded what she would find. On one hand, villains could have snuck into the base and took the one chance that the world has against the regime of the new All For One. On the other, she may have to face her biggest challenge yet. Taking a deep breath and opening the door.

'Here goes nothing,' She thought, taking a leap of faith.

A figure stood over the distance. Features, shadowed by the rising sun. A soft breeze blowing on his hair. Tears began falling from Ochako's eyes as the person turned around. The hope of the world had finally reawakened. Her beloved had finally come back to her.

"Uraraka-san?" Izuku said. "I…"

"Please don't leave me ever again!" Ochako interrupted. Tackling the boy to the ground. Crying into his chest. "I love you."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Hi everyone,

I hope you enjoyed my third chapter for this year's IzuOcha week. I know it's practically over but I still will be posting the other prompts. Hopefully, it won't be as long as some of the other chapters in my other stories.

Cheers,

afreask


	15. IzuOcha Week 2020: Day 4

All he could feel was pain. It was hard to breathe. A shard of broken glass had managed to pierce his side and more than likely got his lung as well.

'What the fuck happened!?' He thought. Trying to make out the blurry image that was his surroundings.

It had been three years since that epic fight that he had with Midoriya. One that had given him the drive to escape Tartarus when it was attacked. He wanted nothing more than to have a rematch with the now pro hero. Unfortunately, Deku had ignored him in favor of putting All For One back behind bars. In his attempt to gain his attention, he went after his partner, Uravity. Which managed to give him the desired result. Something that the villain emperor took as an opportunity and escaped.

* * *

 _A few minutes back:_

Izuku laid there embedded in the crater that Muscular had punched him into. The monster had become stronger since they last fought. To the point that Izuku had to use his current max of sixty percent.

"I guess this is all you've got," Muscular said as he pulled back his arm. Preparing to deliver the finishing blow.

"Deku-kun!" Ochako shouted. Charging Muscular with open hands. Ready to negate his weight. She was about to place five fingers on the human lump of muscle when he spun around and backhanded her. Causing her to fly back into one of the buildings.

"Ochako!" Izuku could not help but shout.

"Oh?" Muscular said. Taking note of the horror and worry that was on the hero's face. It was something that he was familiar with. "WAHAHAHAHAHA! You've got to be kiddin' me! Her!? Let me guess you two have a kid that's waiting for you at home."

Izuku looked away. Gritting his teeth. Not willing to give the villain the satisfaction of knowing he was right. Eri was at UA probably watching this with Kota and everyone in the world. He hoped his intern would not do anything reckless, again.

"Oh man, this is like the Waterhose all over again," Muscular said. Taking Izuku's silence as an answer. He cackled as he pulled his arm back. Muscles reforming themselves to enhance his strength to its maximum. Preparing to deal the final blow. "You're girlfriend's next."

He brought down his fist. Fully intending to kill the hero but something had stopped it. His eyes widened as a terrifying sense of deja vu washed over him. A massive surge of killing intent had caused him to try and jump back but the vice grip that was on his hand had held him in place.

Deku was glaring at him. Green lightning danced around his body. His hair shifted from his normal to spiky. Emerald eyes blazing. The dark aura leaking from the new number one hero was so potent that it froze all the other inmates trying to escape. Even knocking some of them out from sheer pressure. Unconsciously, his hand moved.

Muscular had never felt so outclassed as he did now. He knew that there were a few out there that can beat him in a battle of strength. He never expected the boy he once fought to have grown that powerful.

'A twitch!' Muscular thought in frustration. 'I was blown back this far from his hand twitching!'

Though he was enjoying this fight, he was not a complete idiot. Fighting unwinnable battles was not something he wanted to take part in. Reinforcing the muscles around his body. He tried to maneuver in the air. Managing to align his feet to the ground in order to jump back and attack the furious hero the moment he lands. Unfortunately, his feet never got the chance to touch the ground before Deku suddenly appeared in front of him.

"I've had just about enough of you!" Izuku shouted as he kicked Muscular skyward. "You are done! Over!"

For several minutes, Izuku continued his barrage on the muscle augmented villain. Sending him shooting off into the direction of his punches and kicks. With one final punch, he sent Muscular crashing back into Tartarus.

* * *

So here Muscular was, staring at the looming figure walking towards him. Green and red lightning dancing around him. Those blazing eyes would forever haunt the muscle clad villain for the rest of his days. That is if the hero did not kill him first. For the first time in his life, he felt fear. He watched in horror as Midoriya pulled his fist back. His life flashing before his eyes.

"Deku-kun! Stop!" Ochako shouted as she wrapped her arms around her lover from behind.

"You know as well as I do that he won't change," Izuku said darkly.

"I know!" Ochako shouted back. "But this isn't you! You're a hero Deku-kun! My hero! And this isn't the hero that I've come to know and love. Please!"

"No! I will protect you! All of you!" Izuku retorted angrily. "Even if that means…"

"Take one step towards the dark side and its pull becomes irresistible," Ochako intentionally interrupted. Repeating the words he had told her when she sought revenge for her parents' murder. The words that stopped her from becoming an unrepentant killer. Her tears staining his hero costume. Her hold tightening as she pleaded to him. "Please! I can't lose you too. You and Eri are all that I have left. You two are my entire world now. Please...come back to me."

Muscular could only hear the sound of glass breaking as he watched the two heroes walk away from him. His only thoughts were how he was utterly defeated and how he was saved by one of the heroes he attempted to kill. The irony.

"Thank you," he said weakly as his world began to fade away.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Hi everyone,

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would love to hear what you thought about it and if there were any mistakes. Everything little thing helps for future chapters.

Cheers,

afreask


End file.
